


Days of Future Past

by Wordprism



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordprism/pseuds/Wordprism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps, if the past is altered, we can redeem ourselves for the future.  But the consequences may not always be as rewarding as anticipated... or maybe they will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (The prologue consists of a new sequence of Scott's death, rather than how he "vanished" in the Last Stand. I felt a more involved death could have done him some more justice. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS)

The sky is as grey as the mountains of bodies stored in the ruins of Manhattan.  They come in hundreds a day, tumbling down steel garbage chutes that lead to nowhere.  The bodies are mutants, and those who dared to help them.

Only several remain.  Even mutants who were smart enough to run at the onset failed to see the light of day more often than not.  A few of those left include the Professor, Magneto, Kitty Pride, and James Howlett.  Constant fleeing from troops of sentinels has ultimately led to the death of the majority of the mutant population. Scott Summers was just another one to lose his life in battle.  Even though it was almost a year ago, maybe more, Logan is unable to rid his mind of the image.  No matter the nightmares that become reality, nothing compares.

Logan remembers the battle as if it were yesterday.  A sentinel carrier is deploying its death machines.  The remaining X-men stand in formation, but expect nothing short of demise.  In less than a minute, the hideout is infiltrated by sentinels built to adapt.   Logan’s claws extend in defense, Kitty is phasing through attacks, and Scott is blowing the enemy back with force he hasn’t yet dared to unleash.  One approaches Scott from behind, and Logan defends him by instinct.  His blades slice the arm clean off the giant robot, causing Scott to turn around in shock.  “Saved your ass again.”  Logan grins and hopes he can get a small smile in return.  When he achieves his goal, his tone becomes serious once more.  The sentinels are distracted, so Logan takes the opportunity to pull Scott aside.

“You don’t deserve this,” Logan admits with a hand on the leader’s shoulder.  “I promise, when this is all over we can-”

“We can what, James?” Scott asks with a major hint of distress.  He’s a sweaty mess, looks ready to pop a blood vessel.  “They’ve already killed just about everyone I love and-”

“Everyone?” Logan raises a sly brow.

Scott corrects himself with a smile tugging on his lips.  “Not everyone.” He runs a hand through his sweaty hair, pushing it back and providing a better view of his facial features.  “But we have to get back out there.  We can’t afford to lose anyone else, not now.”  Scott takes one step back, still facing Logan.  “Be careful, James,” he pleads calmly with another step back out from hiding.

Logan’s smile fades in slow motion, because he sees it coming.  By the time he even begins to advance, he’s too late.  From the roof of a building, silently and gracefully, a sentinel leaps downwards behind the leader.  As it touches the ground, it swings its arm forward while transforming it into a blade.  The world seems to freeze as Logan watches the enormous weapon skewer Scott before his own two eyes.

The younger man’s upper body clenches, his legs dangling as the sentinel lifts him off the ground.  The blade is punched through his back and juts out two feet from his chest.  Scott is still alive, and his breathing is sharp and erratic.  His eyes are concealed, but Logan knows how wide and panicked they are.  He figures Scott’s eyes are struggling to focus, and they are falling closed with tears of pain slipping out.  His teeth are clenched, but his aw is gradually loosening.

Logan is now screaming his name, claws outstretched in a fit of rage and fright. The only sound he hears is his own heartbeat and the muffled cries coming from the dying young man.  His voice cracks in weakness as the sentinel makes yet another move.

The sentinel, needing to rid itself of the dying weight, draws its arm back higher over its head.  With a dramatic, whipping motion, it sends Scott hurtling downwards after getting him raggedly off the blade.  His body hits the stone ground with the loudest, nastiest cracking noise a human body can make.  The sentinel then walks away, preparing to search for more mutants, while Scott lies still on his back.

Logan approaches the body in disbelief, his blades retracting slowly as his eyes draw in on the man below.  There is a gaping hole where his heart should be, nothing more than bloody cement visible underneath.  His mind is racing, and he ignores Xavier’s voice in his thoughts.

Scott’s skin is moist with perspiration, droplets collecting above his upper lip.  His lips are closed peacefully, his bangs plastered to his forehead.  Shakily, Logan lowers himself to his knees and lifts Scott gently, moving the leader’s upper body into his lap.  The Canadian lightly brushes Scott’s hair from his face, his fingers quaking as he strains his eyes to see past the visor.  Scott’s eyes are closed.  With hesitation, Logan removes the visor and sets it down beside him.  He stares down at the face of the man he spent years fighting with to hide his intentions, and when he is no longer able to bear it, lowers his head so that his nose touches Scott’s, the view upside down as he cradles his head.   Tears jerk Logan’s body, but no sound is made.  The sentinels are now long gone, having only killed Scott.  Logan has no idea that everyone else is watching from ten feet behind.  “Scott…” he chokes, hunched protectively over the body.  “Scott c’mon…” he repeats, tracing his fingers through the Boy Scout’s brown hair.  He finds one or two grey hairs, which makes him remember how his own hair has greyed in streaks along the temples in recent years.  But much to his dismay, he wasn’t breathing.  Still holding Scott’s head, Logan leans down and touches his mouth lightly to his and then to each of his eyelids, salt drying on his lips.  Expertly, he reaches into the pocket of Scott’s uniform and pulls out a folded up photo from almost ten years ago.  He doesn’t need to open it up to know it’s a wedding photo.  He has no time to look, anyways, since Charles is in his head telling him he’s needed for an emergency journey into the past.  The only reason Logan agrees is because hopefully, there is a way to undo the mistakes of earlier times.  He looks at Scott’s dead body beneath him, and thinks, ‘All of them.’

 


	2. Epilogue

Just like that, it’s as if nothing had happened.  Sunlight casts down through the bedrooms of the Xavier mansion, waking Logan up alongside a familiar song from the early seventies.  The time reads early on the clock besides his bed, which is clearly technologically advanced, signifying his return to the future digital age. 

In his attempt to wake, Logan stretches out one leg and reaches it over the edge of the bed, his eyes fluttering open as he stands from the mattress.  He holds the blankets to his hips, running his fingertips through his slightly greyed sideburns.  He remembers the entire world collapsing, the skies going black and the world turning upside down.  He remembers the death of his loved ones, how he watched so many meet their death right before his eyes.  One of them had been his husband.

The Canadian pulls on a pair of jeans, throwing on a shirt in a hurry to take a look at what the world is now.  Everything seems to be glowing, like a dream, yet Logan is the only one amazed.  He is the only one who knows why the events of 1973 occurred, and what they did to the future.

The world seems to be gliding in slow motion as he makes his way down the hallway.  Out of the door on the other side of the room, come Bobby Drake and Rogue.  They seem to have never changed, and the way they look at each other suggests their love survived.

Dazed, Logan keeps on walking.

By the time he’s halfway through the house, he has seen Ororo, Hank, Kitty, and Piotr all going about their daily business- teaching.  Not getting torn apart by sentinels and other mutant murdering machines.  It is only when he reaches Xavier’s office that he stops dead in his tracks.  A woman with fire red hair stands in the doorway, her back to Logan before she turns around and says “Good morning, Logan.”

Logan is dumbfounded, and he just nods without a word as he steps into the office.  The books are neatly arranged, and Xavier is sitting at his desk taking a look at today’s paper.  It’s the man on the other side of the room that makes Logan’s heart stop.  He doesn’t remember Scott’s glasses looking like that, but he notices that they shape his face nicely.

Meanwhile, Logan can tell the Professor has realized he knows something nobody else does.

The feral, mesmerized, walks across the room and places a hand on Scott’s chest where the sentinel had run him through, left him dead with a snapped spinal column.  He presses his thumb onto Scott’s collar bone and bites his lip, his eyes nearly tearing now that the future has finally become what it was meant to.  He doesn’t even think about the possibility that he never loved Scott, or that Scott still hated him.

“You’re not dead…” is all Logan breathes out when he removes his hand from the leader’s chest.  Scott surveys the man with a puzzled glance, his head tilted in severe confusion.

“Logan, why would I be dead?”  Scott raises a brow as Logan reluctantly moves his hand away.  There’s something off about him.  Maybe Logan had too much to drink last night.  “You feeling alright?”

“Mhm… Fine…”

“Alright, well… I’ll be in my study if you need me.”  Scott graces past Logan with unintentional elegance, the slightest bit of light shining behind his glasses as he exits the room alongside Jean.

“Shouldn’t you also be teaching a class right about now, Logan?” Xavier questions as he glances up from the newspaper.

_“Teaching?”_

“Your history class?”

Logan hesitates.  “History… Professor, I’d love to but… I think I’m going to need your help on everything since nineteen seventy-three.”

Xavier’s eyes widen a little.  He must know, but keeps a calm composure.  “I think we have some catching up to do.  But first, why don’t you go check up on Scott.  You two are going to be pretty busy for the next couple of years, no?”  He then realizes Logan has no idea what he’s talking about.  “Go upstairs and see for yourself.”

Logan follows Charles’s request and makes his way upstairs to find Scott.  He furrows his brows when he hears noise coming from his own room, so he goes to check it out.  Oddly, he finds Scott sitting on the edge of the bed holding something in his arms.  “What are you doing in my room?” he inquires with an accidental tone of suspicion.

Scott furrows his brows and lifts his head, tapping his fingers on his temple.  “Xavier told me you were a little… off… today.  Guess I didn’t take him serious enough.  Are you ill, or something?  Cause you were fine yesterday and-”

“What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean, what am I doing here?”  Scott appears to be offended in the subtlest of ways.

“I mean… What about Jean?”

“What about her, Logan?   Haven’t we been over this a million times that you _don’t_ need to worry about me ditching you or something?”  Scott wrinkles his little nose, reminding Logan how adorable he is when he does it.  “God, the Professor wasn’t lying… You on drugs, maybe?”  Scott tilts his head and sets the contents of his arms down carefully, on the pillows of the bed, before walking over to Logan and studying his eyes.

“I like the new shades,” Logan adds in.

“I’ve had them for over a year, Stupid,” Scott replies as he takes Logan by the back of the head and brings him closer, softly pressing his lips onto the other mutant’s and closing his eyes.  The leader’s thumb slowly sweeps through Logan’s grey streaks of hair, travelling down the side of his face and resting on one side of his jaw.  Scott then kisses him again, holding him by the waist and feeling the movement of his hips while his tongue slowly touches Logan’s pointed canines. “You have a knack for saying silly things, don’t you…” Scott murmurs as he rubs Logan’s back and kisses lightly up his neck just enough to tickle a little.

“Are we…” Logan’s voice trails as he’s unable to resist tilting his head to the side to accommodate Scott’s mouth.

“Are we what, James?” Scott whispers under a bit of a husky breath.

“Together?” Is the only word he can think of.

“I don’t know, Logan.  Do you consider marrying me ‘together’?”

Logan stops and closes his eyes.  He nods, all fear of not having his beloved for himself disappearing.   “How long ago was it…” he asks, now comfortable enough to return the kiss a little deeper, grabbing Scott tenderly by the waist and arching him closer.

“Why am I the only one who seems to remember the dates of anything?”  Scott continues speaking normally as his lover holds him and kisses from his shoulder to his jaw.  “You know it we’re coming up on our one year mark, right?  Forget that, though, if you’re gonna’ remember anything it’s going to be Elizabeth’s birthday without a doubt.”

“Elizabeth?”

Scott’s brows are now furrowed dangerously, as if that statement should have been obvious.   He watches Logan’s eyes discover the newborn baby wrapped up on the bed, and how his lover immediately goes over to investigate.

Logan sits on the edge of the bed, his mouth agape as he studies the newborn child below him.  She has familiar azure eyes, a bit of jet black hair atop her head and lips that also appear too familiar.  Logan decides not to question the technology of the future and just accepts the situation with an unprecedented amount of joy.  With blurry eyes, he takes the little baby into his arms and cradles her, kisses the top of her head while trying not to cry. “Hi there, Beautiful,” he whispers shakily, still nuzzling the baby while Scott sits on the bed inches away.

Logan takes one more look up at his husband, and his mind slowly fills with thoughts.  He wonders if he’s explored his entire relationship with his husband yet, and if he’s done everything that he had before times were changed.  The mutant’s eyes fill with love and desire, as Scott looks at their baby without realizing someone is looking at him with just as much adoration.  The red-eyed mutant still seems to have an innocent charm, and Logan figures maybe, he’ll have another chance to ‘find out’ about all his likes, all his dislikes.  For that reason, Logan searches his brain for all the little things he remembers about his husband.  “How would you like a night out with me.  You, me, and a drive in movie that neither of us really care to see.”

Scott’s cheeks go almost as red as the lens of his glasses.  It must’ve been the first time Logan had ever suggested such a thing to him.  “I-… Yeah, I’d like that…”

“I knew you would,” Logan smiles, pulling his husband and daughter closer into his arms and kissing Scott atop the head, tears slipping down his cheeks onto his lover’s shoulders. 

“I love you, James,” Scott whispers into his neck, his voice swelling with a loving whisper of happiness.

“I love you too, Scooter.  Always have, always will…”

Logan is able to feel Scott’s brows furrow against his neck.  “Scooter?” he asks, his voice woven with a light laugh.

Logan stops, realizes, and then grins widely.  “Mhm…”he confirms.  “Scooter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to make it as if Scott didn't remember Logan as a lover, but i couldn't bring myself to it. tears of joy seemed the appropriate way to go this time. :)


End file.
